


An Unexpected Valentine

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in an office for an internship, Yu is advanced upon by one of the secretaries over time. But things don't go exactly as planned during the Valentine's Day office party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> * This was put together in a rush, so I apologize if it isn't up to par with some of my more recent works. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless, Happy Valentine's Day to all my readers.

 

Yu always found it hard to concentrate at work. It wasn’t even a real job though, just an internship. He would work mostly at a desk, sorting documents, taking calls, almost like a receptionist. The job was boring at times, but he did get to sit in important meetings and learn most of the processes from his supervisor.

He’d been eager at first only for the prospect of learning more. But, from day one, he had been an apparent target of one of the office secretaries. She had long, blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a more than nice-looking body.

At first, she spoke to him in nothing but a business-like manner. A month on she started becoming more of an acquaintance. A few weeks after that, she started becoming more personal, making it clear on numerous occasions that she was single. Then one day, it got to the point that she brushed against him accidentally.

Yu tried not to pay it too much mind since he didn’t want to lose his internship, but it was hard to avoid the obvious advances of someone so persistent, attractive, and his own curiosity made him start to steadily show more interest in return.

He’d go home every day and inform Yosuke on the current status of things involving her. The conversation went from innocent to almost crude in the past month or so. They’d sit or stand in the kitchen while cooking dinner talking about it or while they were in the living room gaming like the usually did for a few hours every night.

Yosuke had always tried his best to give input; however, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to do since he had to hear about how some woman was getting closer and closer to getting with his best friend whom he had been harboring a secret crush on for god knows how long now. That night sitting on the couch, he was almost fidgeting as he listened to every detail from the newest encounter.

 “She dropped a few papers near my desk when she was talking to me about something, I can’t even remember what now. I just know that when I bent down to help her get them, she had turned a certain way, so when she stood up she brushed her ass back against me and…I know she meant to do it because she gave me this look when she said good night and started walking away.”

“Damn, well it’s clear she wants you then.” Yosuke tried to keep his voice level and appearing interested as he reached for his phone.

“Yeah, I just have no idea how I am going to go about this. Should I just ask her out or see if she just wants a hook up or…” Yu laid his arm over the top of the couch as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

“Sounds like she just wants a hook up.” Fiddling with his phone now, Yosuke started scrolling through a random post on facebook.

“So maybe tomorrow night at the Valentine’s Day party after work I’ll see what happens. I know they’re going to have an open bar, I can only imagine how that’s going to turn out.”

“You’ve got it sorted then?”

“Yeah. You know you could come if you want just to check her out for personal opinion.”

“I’ll have to see since I have so many girls lining up to see me tomorrow.” Yosuke was more than sarcastic as he opened his contacts and started typing a message shortly afterward.

“All of the girls here just haven’t seen how amazing Hanamura-kun is.” Yu smirked somewhat as he got up enough to shift over on the couch and sit next to him. “Someone certainly has your attention now though from that long text you’ve got going. Are you sexting?”

“W-What  ** _no_** -geez and even if I was I wouldn’t let  _you_  see it.”

“Why not? I could give you some tips you know.”

“Just because you have so much experience with women doesn’t mean I need your help with something as simple as sexting you ass.” Yosuke slapped the other’s leg just as he felt that leg move and brush against him, only to stay in that same spot.

“What about first, second, or third base? Do you need some tips in those?”

Yosuke was beginning to get flustered both from the topics and the leg that was still situation against his own. Swallowing uneasily, he quickly finished his text and hit send before shoving his phone in his pocket and shoving Yu to the side slightly. “No, and you wouldn’t be any help anyways since you’re a  _guy_ , not a girl.”

“You don’t know that. I could show you some things that women like.”

“Oh? Besides your amazing adaptability with your hands, I don’t see what else you could show me that wouldn’t be over PG.”

Yu suddenly leaned over, moving a hand onto Yosuke’s shoulder to push him back in a lying position on the couch. As he hovered over him, he could see how fair-skin cheeks were tinting with red and see how uneven his breathing was all of the sudden.

“Most women like a man who is assertive because most women are submissive. There are the few that like having their share of control too, but for now, let’s say you were with one who was submissive. She’d be fair game to almost anything.” Yu moved his free hand down along Yosuke’s side as he bent his head down and brushed his lips along his cheek, gradually moving near his jawline and neck as he spoke. “Soft touches at first…keep it simple…let her relax.” His hand caressed down his side once more before starting to slip underneath the fabric of Yosuke’s white t-shirt. “After letting her relax…you can start to get her in the mood.” Reaching near the other’s neck, he started to press lingering kisses there, slowly working his teeth in between for subtle nips and adding licks with his tongue. His fingers traced over bare skin underneath the shirt as he shifted on top of him more, starting to fully bite into the neck that was laid out beneath his mouth.

The entire time, Yosuke had been shifting from shocked to completely vulnerable to every move being made on him. Sure it was supposed to be an example for him to follow with a woman, but it was almost as if one of his forbidden dreams involving the one on top of him were becoming a reality. Trying to restrain himself, he was finding it more difficult to keep his breathing steady, his voice betraying him somewhat as he let out a slight gasp, a shiver running over his body as he gripped at the couch and tried to think of anything else to keep him from getting hard.

Yu smirked as he started withdrawing away, seeing his handiwork that gave him a strange sense of achievement. “Do that and you’ll be more than fine.”

Yosuke shakily sat up on his elbows, half-way glaring at his best friend before he sat up completely and threw a pillow directly at Yu’s face. “Such an ass.”

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Yu was already getting heavy advances from his ever-growing admirer. He had been trying to finish sorting out some new documents, hardly getting halfway into it before his thoughts started getting far too carried away. Just imagining the possible release from the buildup of frustration since his last hook up, he was starting to wish that the remaining half of the day would pass quicker.

It’d been almost a month since he last slept with someone. When he had first moved to the city with Yosuke, he had been bringing girls home more often. The freedom that living alone gave you was something Yu enjoyed and he was taking full advantage of it at the time. But gradually he started getting sick of just hooking up with no sort of connection ever being established. That had been one thing he had been big on when he was younger, actually getting to know people and keeping them as important individuals in his life.

Now though, it was harder for him to keep that prospect intact. Not to mention, he had also been trying to keep an eye out for Yosuke, to help him whenever he could since they were best friends. From what he had seen, Yosuke had brought girls home before, and although Yosuke would claim things had happened, Yu always got the subtle feeling that nothing ever really did. Of course, it was hard to tell when the door was closed.

With a shake of his head, he set the files in his hand on the desk. Somehow he had gone from thinking about the secretary to Yosuke. For some reason his frustration felt far too heavy all of the sudden. Looking across the room, he caught her gaze and she simply gave him a little smirk. That was enough to make Yu get up and head to the bathroom a few halls over.

Entering the bathroom, he saw that all three stalls were completely empty. Opting for the larger one, he went in and locked himself inside. He knew this bathroom was hardly frequented too, so he would probably have enough time for the private moment that he desperately needed.

Thinking about the possibilities that tonight held, it made him lean back against the wall, unzipping his pants to pull out his already hardened dick. Stroking over himself a few times, he closed his eyes, starting to think about just what the blonde might let him do to her or vice versa. He already figured she would be on her knees, surely sucking him off. She seemed like the type to definitely do that from the start.

As he rubbed at the tip of himself, he groaned lowly, trying to keep his voice quiet in case someone walked in unexpectedly. The images were becoming more vivid, he’d probably be forceful since it  _had_  been nearly a month since he’d had another person giving him any sort of sexual pleasure. He’d run his hands into her brown hair, wait,  ** _brown_**  hair?

And just as he started stroking harder over himself, his thoughts were transferring that blonde to someone completely different, someone that wasn’t even of the same gender. His hand moved faster, pre-cum starting to seep out as he realized Yosuke was entirely in his thoughts now, and it was so infectious that he couldn’t stop himself.

Yosuke on his knees, taking every inch of him into that mouth of his that he loved watching move. Those lips sucking over him, his tongue running up and down as he stared up at him with a look that just read ‘ _fuck me’_. It didn’t make sense why his best friend was occupying his thoughts in such a filthy way, but it was too good to stop, so good that he whispered his name roughly, so wrapped up in the heated friction moving over his dick as his hand was on that steady rhythm that he got into when he was getting close.

His hand was slipping so much that a soft smacking sound was heard in the confines of the stall, the sound echoing throughout the empty bathroom. Leaning his head back against the wall roughly, he completely gave in and let himself moan out roughly as he imagined forcing himself deep into Yosuke’s mouth, reaching his release and letting some of his cum release into that mouth of his, only to pull back and even let some cover his face.

Imagining Yosuke would stare at him afterward, licking all that he could, it was too much, and Yu inhaled uneasily, his hand stroking over himself a few more times before he reached his limit and cum started spurting out onto his hand uncaringly. Feeling his release hit him harder than he could ever remember, he leaned back against the wall more for support as he felt himself pulsate a little more, the warmth coating his fingers.

The bit of afterglow left him feeling a little shaky as he started to clean himself up. When he recomposed himself, he exited the stall, heading over to the sink to wash his hands before he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

There was no explanation for what had just happened. Well, no, there was, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it just yet. There had been lingering thoughts for a while, ones that he usually brushed off since he knew it was a near impossible possibility. He’d had an attraction for Yosuke, the only attraction that he’d ever had for a guy. Maybe it had just been because of how deep their bond was, hell they’d been best friends since they were sixteen.

But still, he knew how Yosuke had always been touchy with anything concerning dating the same gender. He’d always tried to put in small instances of flirting or touching, such as the night before. That was the first time Yu had let himself go so far with it, and he was more than a little surprised that Yosuke had laid there until Yu made the decision to pull away. If he had kept going, he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to stop, and more than anything, he didn’t want to lose Yosuke.

As he tried to keep his focus on the blonde that he would probably end up sleeping with later on that evening, he shook off the occurrence from the bathroom as he headed back to his desk. Seeing another smirk from her as he sat down, he resumed his filing and imagined her as much as possible, which was harder than he thought it was.

* * *

 

Yosuke was anxious.

Nervousness started kicking in whenever he grabbed his keys to leave the apartment.

The early afternoon to evening he’d stayed home versus going to his one night class. He’d called in a favor from two of his friends. The familiar faces of Rise and Naoto showing up at his apartment around five in the evening had him both happy and worried.

For a while now, he had been debating on if he was going to ever try and deal with his feelings for Yu. It had been a hard decision to make, but after last night he really felt like he had to at least get it out in the open so he could try and move on. If he still wanted to have any sort of shot though, he decided to go with a rather strange idea that he felt might still give him a chance.

The main part of his idea was that he had to get Yu’s attention over the slutty secretary. So he’d have to go to the party for one. But he couldn’t show up as himself for obvious reasons. One, although discrimination was now prohibited by law, he knew that there was still going to be one or two people who would make a big deal out of nothing, and two, well he really just wanted to if he could even look better than the blonde.

So he’d called two of his close friends who were very well informed on his situation. Having their women’s intuition, they had already sensed Yosuke’s attraction for their former leader ages ago. Nothing could be kept a secret from Rise, and Naoto was always supportive of any one of her close friends.

He’d had Rise in charge of styling his outfit and Naoto in charge of makeup. He didn’t want to overdo it, but he still wanted to look good if he was going to actually go through with this. Dressing up like a woman was not his ideal method for trying to get with his best friend, but he knew it would definitely get his attention, long enough for him to say what he had to say.

“I’m so happy you’re finally going to tell him!” Rise was all giggles and smiles as she ran over to where Yosuke was seated.

“ I think you’re just happy that you have me as your Barbie to play dress up with.”

“Maybe, but you have to admit, you’re gonna like feeling sexier and prettier than you normally are.” Yosuke glared somewhat at Rise as she was messing with the hair straightener.

“Do you have a plan for what you’re going to do?”

Yosuke felt his eyelids being brushed with eye shadow, staring at himself in the mirror as he felt Rise start to straighten his hair. “Not really. I mean, this girl sounds like a model or something with how he goes on about her.”

“Trust me, between Naoto’s makeup abilities and my fashion sense, you’ll definitely be able to compete with her, you’ll probably even be  _hotter_  than her.”

“Besides, I’m sure if the thought about having Yu has crossed your mind, then him having you has probably crossed his mind at least once as well.” Naoto said in reassurance as she told Yosuke to close his eyes completely so she could add eyeliner.

Hours later, Yosuke was still insanely nervous regardless of how much his friends tried to remind him that there was nothing wrong with taking a chance. Sure the chance might end up fucking over their friendship in the end, but at least he wouldn’t have to keep going on living with forever wondering just what might’ve happened if he had done or said something.

Yosuke slowly walked off the elevator, standing still as the doors closed behind him. Peeking around the corner, he could already see the Valentine’s decorations. The bar at the other side of the room was line with people, the middle of the room also housed with a good amount of people already dancing with drinks in hand. As he began to get even more nervous than he had originally been, he took a second to stop and breathe in and out slowly. When he peered around the corner for a second time, he saw how an attractive blonde in a red dress had occupied the dance floor now with Yu close by.

As he took steady steps forward, he had to take it slow so he didn’t trip in the heels which he’d never been subjected to before. Almost slipping a little, he quickly regained his balance, patting down the side of his hair nervously as he felt people watching him. More specifically, he felt men watching him.

He had to catch himself for a moment, remembering he was currently taking the image of a woman, the balancing on the heels a reminder of that. When he got closer to the familiar face on the dance floor, he could see how the blonde was keeping her distance but still touching Yu now and again.

The music started to slowly change, becoming more upbeat. Yosuke approached the dance area, staying in a line of sight as he stared more so at Yu and not the woman in front of him who was subtly brushing against him. He saw Yu sip from the glass in his hand, his hand slowly starting to grab at the blonde’s hip. Just as he leaned around her neck to speak to her, his gaze drifted up, taking in the view of a familiar looking face nearby.

Nearly dropping his glass, he instantly pulled away from her, setting his glass aside on some random chair as he passed, walking over to Yosuke who stood completely still and kept a leveled gaze on him.

Yu took in the sight as he got closer. Yosuke was standing there in a long, black dress with a slit on the right side that rose up his long legs right at his upper thigh. His hair was straightened, framing his face which made him stare at his eyes that were even more noticeable due to the light makeup. This was definitely a change from the pageant.

“Hey.”

“What are you…ahem uh, doing here?” Yu had to take a moment to remember not to stare as he still sort of was.

“I was just uh-you know-in the neighborhood.”

Yu stared at him some more, mostly with a look of not believing him.

“Okay fine, really I just wanted to get your attention, but it was just a stupid idea I mean she’s really hot and yeah.  ** _I’m just gonna go_**.” Yosuke turned and started walking off, but a hand on his arm made him turn back around only to be dragged across the room, down a hallway, and into the men’s room.

If there was anyone else in there it went unnoticed with how quickly Yu dragged them into the biggest stall and slammed it shut with a flick of the lock. Yosuke couldn’t even get a word in as he was pushed back against the wall and lips devouring over his own. Yu pressed against him roughly, forcing him between himself and the wall as he ran his hands up his sides that were covered by the tight, black dress.

Yosuke opened his mouth without hesitation, already feeling a tongue pushing past his lips as he felt a hand slide further past his hips and gripping at his right leg, letting his slender upper thigh wrap around his hip to force a rough grinding movement between them. He was left moaning, damn near whimpering as he could feel how a hardness was rubbing against his own that was becoming more apparent through the thin fabric of the dress.

Yu broke the kiss, moving to brush his lips at a fair-skin jawline, making his way down to a neck, almost reminiscence of the night before. “You can’t just show up here like this and expect me not to notice.”

“I  _ah_ -I didn’t think you’d go for it.”

“I have, in my thoughts.” With a slight groan, he licked and bit at that neck before muttering. “Even did this afternoon…I had cum all over my hand because of you.”

“Can’t say that’s never happened to me before…” Yosuke swallowed uneasily as he whimpered again in a moan, his hands clutching onto the other’s sides as if to further emphasize his point. “…It happens almost every day.”

“Will you be my Valentine then?” Yu flicked his gaze up to brown eyes as he let his words brush over a forming mark hotly.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Letting the leg that had been in his grip fall away, Yu gripped at skinny hips, forcing him to turn around face first against the wall before pressing up against him from behind.

“Can I claim my Valentine too then?” His voice was low as he traced his hand underneath the large slit on his right leg, moving underneath the dress and along his backside, groping at his ass before slipping his fingertips at the hem of the silk panties.

“Once again you don’t-“

Yosuke gasped uneasily as he was steadily forced to shift down the wall, his hands reaching out to grab onto the railing on the wall further down. He could feel the silk falling down his legs and to the floor, barely paying it any attention as he felt his erection freed from the tight confines, and the warm hand that had been rested against his backside suddenly moved and then was felt pressing over his lips.

Yu openly groaned, not even caring or even remembering that they were in a bathroom stall where anyone could’ve walked in at any time and heard them. But as he felt the mouth encase around his fingers and warm saliva start to coat his fingers, he found himself completely entranced by Yosuke and simply just wanting and  _needing_ to have him.

It was too tempting to make him get on his knees, but he refrained, deciding to leave it for later on when he’d be able to make numerous messes on that pretty face of his. As he slipped his hand from that delicious looking mouth, he guided his hand back down beneath the dress, starting to position the tip of his first finger to slowly press into the tightness awaiting him.

The original feeling made Yosuke apply a tight grip at the bar. He could feel the strange intrusion having to adjust to the way it pressed in deeper gradually before withdrawing again. Yu watched his reaction the entire time, still in a haze from the lust and eagerness of what was unfolding.

He’d always wanted Yosuke, the initial origin of it being planted in his mind even before the pageant. But seeing Yosuke at the pageant in that skirt, seeing how sexy he actually looked, it made him start to take an even closer look at him on a daily basis. It felt like a veil had been lifted somehow, and Yosuke was utterly attractive to Yu no matter what he wore or how he looked. And as much as Yu had tried to keep his focus on women and to keep Yosuke out of his thoughts, especially  _those_  thoughts, it never worked.

Just staring at him now, face turned to the side, his cheeks flustered with a red tint from how not only one finger but three had gradually started to push faster into him, making every move hotter and pressing a little deeper to brush along an area that caused Yosuke to gasp roughly then release one of the most sensual sounds that Yu had ever heard.

Yosuke could hardly contain himself. The intense rush of pleasure he felt once and then repeatedly as those fingers kept moving adamantly made him speak the other’s name uneasily, wanting to feel more. He’d only dreamed and imagined the possibilities for such a venture.

“Yu..partner, c’mon…”

The words were almost choked out in a moan as Yu let his fingers push in deeply once more before withdrawing them. As he started unzipping his pants, he felt the good amount of pre-cum already there, deciding that would have to do at the moment since he had nothing else for preparation.

Being so driven by just wanting to fuck Yosuke that badly, he shifted his hands onto the other’s hips, pushing the dress up enough to reveal his ass fully to him. After stroking over himself a few times to let what wetness was there drag over his erection, he almost groaned while aligning himself and starting to push in as slowly as he could.

His hands were almost shaking at Yosuke’s hips from the sheer tightness. The cruel craving to push in deeper faster was tempting, but he breathed out slowly, focusing more on Yosuke’s reactions. The faces ranged from pain to breathlessness. A few tears could be seen, and once he had pushed in fully he didn’t move for a good two to five minutes.

Yosuke barely managed to breathe out an okay before Yu had withdrawn and started to move back in quick succession. The movements were slightly stabbing at first, making Yosuke grip at the bar, but as he concentrated more on how  **Yu**  was now  _fucking him_ , he could feel his body growing used to the movements, starting to even feel the slight sensations of pleasure coursing in some of the thrusts.

Once Yu had hit the spot that had Yosuke gasping out, exhaling uneasy breaths and moans, the bathroom stall became anything but quiet.

The pole was gripped onto until knuckles went white. The noise was a constant smacking, hands digging into the skinny hips that were being held onto in order to make harder, deeper thrusts.

Yu was so caught up in the carnal desire, staring at how Yosuke was writhing as he leaned against the wall and pole, his legs spreading wider from the force of the thrusts. It only proved to push more against the spot that had Yosuke whimpering out moans, almost having to force himself to breathe as he could feel every inch of the one behind him making such a hot feeling be felt, it made him so weak that he could barely stand as he felt himself getting closer already.

“Fuck you are so fucking sexy right now…” Yu was voicing his thoughts out loud, every word tainted with that heavy amount of lust, more so at seeing how much pre-cum was leaking from Yosuke’s dick, dripping so far down that it was between his legs, slowly moving down his thighs. “…So wet for me too.”

“Yu-oh god…” Yosuke forgot how to speak as he felt his body being forced forward so much that he was nearly back against the wall. “…I can’t…I’m gonna…”

The words barely left his mouth as he felt the last few thrusts into him, hitting that spot and sending him over the edge. The pleasure was so intense he hadn’t even touched himself during the intimate moment. As he reached his release, the cum spurted from him, hitting the underside of his dress as he kept repeating Yu’s name again brokenly through moans and sudden inhales of breath.

Seeing Yosuke reach that moment that made him look even hotter and sexier than he already was made him push in a couple more quick thrusts, pushing in entirely and letting his cum release in that tight heat. It made him moan lowly, roughly, staring at Yosuke as he made him even sexier in that moment with his cum now leaking out of him.

They’d barely basked in their after moments of release before Yosuke went slack against the wall, feeling Yu pull out of him before he turned enough to look at him.

“I didn’t think…you’d get so into this…” He was still trying to catch his breath, feeling the wetness now dripping out of him from behind. The dress Rise got him was surely ruined now.

“Only you would never catch onto all the hints I dropped about how I liked that skirt you wore at the pageant.”

Yosuke started blushing darkly as he strayed his gaze away in embarrassment.

“Come on let’s get cleaned up and then…” Yu shifted closer, running a hand underneath of the other’s chin to look at him closely. “…Then let’s go home and continue our Valentine’s Day celebration.”

“All right, as long as I can just be naked instead. This dress isn’t really fuck friendly.”

“Oh I had already planned for your clothes to be on the floor.”

Those words only made Yosuke blush all over again as Yu leaned in and kissed him with a smile in return.

_~ fin._


End file.
